


Bets

by Fairylights4672



Series: Newtmas Oneshots aka procrastination station [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cocky Thomas, Gally's his wingman, Honestly I have no idea where this is gonna go, M/M, Minho Ships It, Newt is just confused, One Shot, They're playing table tennis, help me, things get wild, what a legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights4672/pseuds/Fairylights4672
Summary: "I win, you have to give me back my pencil." he smirked softly, which Thomas was pleased to wipe from his face with his next statement."Ok." he nodded back. "I win, you give me a kiss."





	Bets

The only reason Newt had ended up playing doubles table tennis with the popular Thomas and Minho, was because of Gally. They ran track together, and when Gally had asked if it was alright if his blond friend had tagged along, as it was one of the only sports that didn't involve him putting any weight on his foot, Thomas had readily agreed.

He'd met Newt last year, and had almost instantly fell for his clumsiness and confusion to most things, (he mad a cute face when he was confused). The brunette didn't have many chances to talk to the blond, other than when they sat next to each other in Maths, as they had an ongoing feud, Newt's fruitless attempts to steal back a pencil Thomas had playfully taken from him at the start of the year, As their friendship groups were almost polar opposites, they never came into contact with each other. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he told his friends he'd fallen for a lanky, confused, blond, _dork_ who preferred to stay indoors and read books instead of go out to parties and get laid.

Apart from Minho. He knew, but not because Thomas had told him. The black-haired boy had taken it upon him last summer to find out what it was that was making Thomas so distracted and giddy, and since he'd figured it out, the brunette hadn't heard the end of it. However, the Korean had made it his mission to try to get the two together by the end of the school year, and as it was almost June, it hadn't been going too well.

However, Thomas had been elated when the weather became good enough for track to start again, as Gally had joined, and began to run with Minho and him. It had been a few weeks, as the three got closer, before Thomas had found out that Gally's best friend was Newt. He'd made the discovery when Gally spotted Thomas and Minho on a jog in the park, and he'd stopped for a chat. Newt had stumbled over, apparently coming back from buying coffee, and had slipped on a leaf somehow, managing to fall almost flat on his face. On the positive side, the coffee had survived. And Newt had looked very flustered when he sat back up, which Thomas had decided was a very good look on his otherwise pale face.

"Alright Thomas, let's own these two assholes." Minho threw his paddle up, watching it spin before catching it again, smirking.

"Jokes on you," Gally retorted from the other side of the table, "Newt plays table-tennis all the time." he nodded toward the blond, who only glanced up from where he was analysing his paddle when he heard his name.

"Well- not really. I just play to burn off some calories." he shrugged humbly.

"Yeah well," the Korean handed the american a paddle, "Thomas is amazing." he shrugged, the brunette scrunching up his nose in disapproval.

"You'll be better than me Tommy," Newt murmured, big, doe eyes resting on Thomas' features. "My hand-eye coordination is not to be desired." he laughed quietly to himself, earning a few scoffs.

"Don't put yourself down mate," Gally patted the back of his friends back with his paddle, "You're great."

"I won't believe it until I see it." The brunette smirked softly toward the blond, who bit down on his lip, tips of his ears going red as he nodded.

"It's on." he shrugged, taking a hold of the small ball and serving toward Minho, diagonally across the table. The boy skidded backward slightly, tapping it back to Gally, who leaned forward slightly and hit it to Thomas. The brunette hit it short toward the blond, who managed to dive toward it and smack it back toward Minho.

Thomas blinked in surprise at Newt's reflexes, watching the blond watch the ball move sharply, readying himself for the next shot. Unfortunately, it didn't come, as Thomas was distracted, and didn't have as quick reflexes as the blond, a he soon found out when he got hit in the eye.

"Thomas!" Minho snapped at him as the brunette stumbled back, blinking himself from his trance and managing to catch the ball. 

"Sorry, sorry-" he murmured, "I'll do better next time." The Korean huffed out, the american passing the ball back to the brit across the table. Newt served again, hitting it to Minho, who smacked it back toward Gally, who dove across to Newt's side as the lanky boy jumped backward, the pair just managing to get it back across the table. Thomas tried to take the opportunity as the other side jolted back to their positions, to hit it back hard.

It hit the other side of the table, bouncing back high. Newt squeaked in surprise, still managing to jump up on his good foot and practically slam dunk it back to Minho, the boy watching helplessly, whilst flailing, as the sphere shot over his head.

"Dammit." Thomas grumbled, the Korean muttering curse words out as he went to collect the ball from the other side of the sports hall.

"Ha!" Newt giggled happily, exchanging a high five with his team mate.

"The one time I've seen you cocky Newt, where did dorky brit go?" Thomas asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The pink on the ears returned and the blond shrugged.

"I'm not dorky." Was all he could murmur. The brunette opened his mouth to retort when the Korean stomped angrily back toward them.

"This isn't fair! The two tallest people are on the same team!"

"You were the one who wanted to play Minho!" Gally retorted with a laugh as the two swapped positions.

"Yeah, well it's my serve now, so you pricks better be ready." He huffed, serving the ball. He tapped it toward Gally, who hit it back toward Thomas. The brunette had to lunge toward the ball, hitting it short toward Newt. The blond jumped forward to try and hit it, missing and landing on a heap on the floor. Minho threw his paddle in the air in victory, whooping at the top of his lungs.

Thomas scoffed, kneeling in front of Newt, who was quietly laughing to himself. The american brushed some hair from the dark chocolate eyes, the blond blinking up at him.

"You alright there?" He asked, cocking his head toward the heap. Newt lifted his head from the ground, nodding with a soft snort. The brunette offered him a hand, which the blond hesitantly took, swaying slightly when he was righted on his feet. 

"Alright, alright," Gally tried to quell Minho's victory cries, "It's still 2:1 to us." he shrugged, but it fell upon deaf ears. Minho picked up his paddle and the ball again, smirking at their opponents.

"Take this!" He smacked the ball at Gally, the blond hitting it with a backhand toward Thomas. The american tapped it back with ease, Newt having to dive again. When he missed, he put his head in his arms on the table, groaning to drown out the Korean's hollering.

"Aw, loosing your edge Newtie." Thomas teased, earning a glance up and a pursing of lips.

"Shut it Edison."

"Ya know something Minho," Gally smirked toward the boy, who glanced back at his friend at his unusual tone. "I think Thomas and Newt should play singles. Whoever wins next point wins." Gally was also someone who knew of Thomas' crush, mostly because the brunette had issues keeping his mouth shut about how cute he thought Newt was.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." The Korean stepped away from the table, standing to the side with the other boy. "And I think you should bet." He added, crossing his arms over his chest. The brunette wasn't sure wether to glare or thank his friends for the situation, and he glanced back at Newt, who had taken his head from the table.

"Alright," he nodded, "I win, you have to give me back my pencil." he smirked softly, which Thomas was pleased to wipe from his face with his next statement.

"Ok." he nodded back. "I win, you give me a kiss." he shrugged carelessly. Gally froze, wide eyed, and Minho burst into cackles, but Thomas kept his steely gaze on the blond, like a lion would on a zebra. A very pink zebra.

"Wha- what?" He practically squeaked.

"You heard me." Thomas nodded. "Deal or no deal?" He pressed.

"I- uh- well- ok." Newt whispered, dumbfounded. Of course, Thomas would never make Newt kiss him if he wasn't comfortable with it, but if there was any time to tell Newt how he felt, now was a good time as any. Plus, he'd been waiting for Minho to sort it for far too long, and had grown impatient, and so taken it into his own hands, bluntly.

"Good that." he nodded. Newt cleared his throat, fruitlessly attempting to shake the flush from his cheeks and tightened his grip around his paddle. Thomas watched amusedly, cockily spinning his own paddle between his two fingers. He heard Gally mutter something about him being a cocky bastard, before giving Newt a whoop. The blond smiled gratefully at his friend, passing the ball to Thomas to serve.

The brunette smiled, standing backward. He served the ball, with spin as to catch the boy out. Newt hit it back with ease, the brunette skidding toward the other side of his end, tapping it back.

To Newt.

To Thomas.

To Newt.

To Thomas.

"Can't go on forever blondie." he laughed, hitting it back.

"I don't intend too. Won't tske you forever to loose." the blond retorted, hitting it back effortlessly with a backhand.

"You sound like you don't want me to win." The brunette slapped it back toward the boy.

"Why would I want you to win?" The brit spared his opponent a glance as he hit it back. Gally and Minho watched silently, heads moving back and forth, following the ball.

"Well, Gally told me you've always wanted to kiss me." He shrugged carelessly. Throwing Gally under the bus would be a small sacrifice he'd make to get what he wanted.

"You did what?!" Newt's head shot up from the table, and the ball skipped past him. He whipped around, watching helplessly as it rolled off along the gym floor. Minho let out a whoop, catching Thomas' ready palm in a high five. The usually reserved blond rounded on his friends, glaring actual daggers into his soul. Gally just shot his glower at Thomas, egging him to call off the lie.

"I'm kidding Newt," the brunette quelled, the blonds' expression softening into one of confusion. "I just wanted to knock you off your A game." The blond tried to look mad, but all the brunette could see was a childish pout with his big, doe eyes.

"You can't do that! That's obstruction!" He protested.

"You shouldn't have let anything distract you." Thomas shrugged, placing his paddle on the table with finality and pocketing his hands. Newt huffed, looking down at his feet and scuffing his shoes helplessly.

"So.." he mumbled, "I don't get my pencil back?" Thomas almost felt sorry for him, when the brit used such a tone that made him sound so sad and innocent. He smiled fondly, taking the brits pencil from his back pocket and offering it to him.

"No, you can have your pencil." 

"But I didn't win." He frowned at the winner. Thomas pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're better than me." he put the pencil in the blonds hand and closed his fingers around it. The blond quickly pocketed it, as if someone else would take it off him if he didn't move quickly enough. Gally glanced at the clock, breaking the silence.

"Right, so Minho and I have got to get going." he tugged on his friends sleeve, the Korean frowning at him.

"No we don-"

"Yes we do, you said you'd help me run some errands, _remember?_ " He glowered at his friends, who pursed his lips saltily at the other boy, before huffing.

"It was just getting good." he muttered, grabbing his gym bag and motioning to the other runner. Gally gave Newt a supportive pat on the back, before jogging after the Korean, the two of them leaving with Minho grumbling to Gally about how much of a part pooper he was.

When the door clicked shut, Thomas gave the blond a smile before breaking the eye contact and collecting his gym bag. 

"Well, I'll see you in maths tomorrow Newt." He smiled warmly, the brit cocking his head slightly in confusion.

"But you won."

"Well that's true," he admitted with a soft laugh. "But I'm never gonna pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." he shrugged simply. The blond observed him for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

"Why do you want to kiss me?" He asked quietly. The brunette shrugged, leaning against the table.

"You're cute. Had a crush on you since last year." he admitted bluntly. There was no point lying. He'd asked the boy to kiss him already, it couldn't get much worse in terms of rejection. May as well be open about it all.

"That's a long time." The blond whispered, cheeks tinting dark red.

"Couldn't draw myself away I suppose." he laughed, shrugging. The brit watched him for a moment more, furrowing his brow.

"Why me? You're so popular. Wouldn't you want one of those pretty blond girls? The popular ones with the too-short-skirts and the weird rap music taste?" He asked, completely genuinely. The way he described them wasn't condescending at all, it was just what he saw. What confused him. Newt got confused about a lot of things. Namely other people. And it was kinda adorable.

"Well you're blond too. Just smart. And sweet." he shrugged. "Plus your inability to say the word miserable is kinda endearing." he chucked, the blond grumbling in protest at his shoes. "I can't stand those girls, they're nasty pieces of work." he frowned.

"They might be mean to me if I kiss you." the blonds whispers were almost inaudible, and Thomas frowned deeply.

"No they wouldn't. I wouldn't let them. If they're gonna be mean to you, they can be mean to me too." he decided, Newt looking up from his shoes with his eyes filled with a new found determination.

"If anyones mean to you I will break their back with my pinky finger." he huffed. Thomas laughed, slightly nervous, but also with a swelling heart as he held his hands out.

"Alright, easy tiger. Anyone comes near me you'll be the first one to know."

"Thank you." The brit shot him a cheeky grin. Thomas smiled fondly at the blond, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, you're cute."

"Shut up." The brit grumbled.

"Not unless you make me." he shrugged back. Newt huffed, before crossing the space between them and pressing his lips to Thomas'. The brunette immediately hummed in approval, uncrossing his arms to encompass the blond in them. Newt tasted of what Thomas only knew as honeycomb, for a reason the american couldn't understand. It was sweet, really sweet, but with a hint of salt, and certainly not sweet enough to be sickly.

Newt's hands traced their way up to the brown head of hair, running his fingers through it contently. The brunette hummed again, slipping his tongue out, only to be met half way. The brunette breathed a laugh, inwardly humming in thought. The brit was pulling on his hair happily, and the brunette decided Newt was just that bit too confident. He was the one making the moves, he was the one leading the way.

So, he shrugged to himself, swivelling and pressing the boy against the table, hands going either side of the brits hips, steadying himself against the table and trapping his victim. Newt ran one hand from the brunettes hair, sliding it down his chest slowly. The american hummed at the warm contact, running his tongue over the roof of Newt's mouth, earning an involuntary shiver.

He retracted his lips from the brits, only moving them, finding a place to suck on Newt's neck. The boy whimpered, grip tightening around the other boys shirt where it was still placed firmly on his chest. The blond half-heartedly attempted to wriggle away, held in place by the brunettes muscular arms and tongue, flicking over the blossoming bruise in his throat.

"T- Tommy, we're at school." he whispered breathlessly, leaning into the boys touch despite himself. Thomas hummed in acknowledgment, drawing his head back slightly to admire his work.

"So we'll go to mine babe, no sweat." he shrugged, paying more attention to the dark purple, extremely obvious on the blonds pale skin.

"Well we've got three minutes until theres a bloody gym session in here, so I suggest we clear out before we get our asses whooped." the boy murmured, Thomas drawing back and releasing him without any real urgency.

"No one touches your ass." he frowned, "Mine."

"Mine." the blond corrected him, grabbing his own bag and taking ahold of the americans hand. "I think we should have another bet." he murmured, following Thomas over to where his bag had been dumped.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I bet you a kiss that Gally and Minho were watching." Newt looked, once again, rather smug, and so, once again, Thomas wiped it off.

"Fine, I bet a hickey they're out there waiting for us." he smirked, the blond turning pink again, as he nodded in approval at their deal. He pushed open the gym doors, only to be met with a bashful looking Gally and Minho. "Are you waiting for us?" He asked bluntly. The two runners exchanged a glance, before Gally scratched his neck nervously.

"Maybe?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Yes!" Thomas laughed, Newt groaning, face turning even redder as he threw his gaze back to his shoes, suddenly deciding they were _fascinating._ "Come on Newt," he egged, "That hickey's not gonna make itself." the blond complied, a little more willingly than he would have liked to admit.

"Hang on," Minho watched the two make their way down the corridor _"What?!"_


End file.
